Velma Dinkley's Beginning
by Midnightgirl10
Summary: The new girl is bullied by a group of girls. She takes revenge on them, but soon gets in deeper trouble when her hangout gets a vist by two very unwelcomed guests. Will she die? Or will her new found friends save her? This story contains Friendship, Bullies, And much Drama! Planning a part two!


(This is my first story, hope everyone likes it)

Scooby Doo

Velma Dinkley's Beginning

Today's the day, my first day at a new school. Two moths ago my dad got a new job in a different part of the state somewhere in a place called Coolsville, I wasn't that upset about moving though, actually I was happy, in my old school I got picked on a lot, because I'm very smart, and younger than them, they would do stuff like take my glasses and hide them somewhere in the classroom and it take forever to find them because I'm practically blind with out them. But that's hopefully all behind me now.

* * *

The only clothes I had were my old school uniforms, the rest of my clothes are still packed up somewhere, so I'm stuck in a orange turtleneck sweater and a darker orange skirt. I raced off to my new school and I started getting butterflies in my stomach on the way there. I was so nervous walking there I got lost, than I saw a boy he is wearing a green T-shirt with a reddish pants, and had a book bag, he also had light brown hair. I knew he was from the same school as me because his book bag had our school's name on it. So I followed him from a distance till we arrived at the school.

* * *

As I walk to through front of the school, and I heard a car stop then all the boys heads turn to the car I looked too to see who they were going to look at. The car wasn't really a car it was a black limo, and the limo driver got out of the car and opened the back seat door. A girl's leg came out, she had fancy light purple shoes, she got out of the limo, and a orange haired girl came out wearing a purple dress, and green scarf. She was also very beautiful, and I noticed she had a mystery book in her hand, the same one I have in my bag.

All the boys yelled "Hey Daphne over here" trying to get her attention.

I saw Daphne trip on the floor, I giggled a little.

I started walking again.

I heard a boy yell "Fred go long"

Before I knew it the other boy yelled "Hey watch out!"

Too late though he ran right into me, my glasses goes flying as we fell down. With everything blurry I still could tell all my stuff scattered out of my bag.

The boy got up and said "Uh sorry about that"

Then his friend came up and said "Hey watch where your going girl, come on Fred lets go"

They both walked away.

* * *

Left alone and now on my hands and knees I collected my stuff, while trying to find my glasses. Then something wet went a cross my face I turned my head to see a brown blurry figure now beside me and in front of it was my glasses, I grabbed them and put them on. With my vision back I could see a dog in front of me. I looked at the dog. He was brown with black spots on him.

"Well boy, thanks for finding my glasses" I said patting him on the head.

I noticed he had a tag that said "SD"

"I wondered what that stands for." I said.

Then the dog looked up and said "R'm rame, ris Scooby Doo."

"Y-you can talk?" I replied.

"Ray, roesn't rverybody?" Scooby remarks.

"Like, Scooby what are you dong here man?" the boy with the green T-shirt said walking over towards Scooby.

"Rorry rotta ro, rye-rye" says Scooby as he goes to the green T-shirt boy.

I watched them walk away.

"Scoob you got to stay home when I'm at school man" green T-shirt boy said.

"Rorry Raggy" Scooby replies back.

* * *

After the first bell rang I looked at my new schedule it has my name on it and all my classes, first was Math, now if I can only find that class. I looked for the class while I squeezed by the crowded hallway. I decide to go in the bathroom to escape the crazy hallway, and to look at the map of the school better. I noticed I wasn't alone in here. I looked up to see that the pretty girl named Daphne from before was here. All of a sudden she came up to me and snatched my schedule, and read it.

"Hmm new here huh?" asked Daphne.

"Uh yeah, I'm new" I answered.

She than came up and grabbed my hand.

"Its your lucky day, your first class is the same as my friend" Daphne said in a kind voice, while guiding me to her friend.

We found her talking to a boy.

"Hey Jessie, take Velma to her first class" commanded Daphne.

"WHAT, WHY?" Jessie said in a hushed yelled voice.

"Because she's new and has the same Math class as you" replied Daphne.

"Oh fine!" Jessie said in an annoyed voice.

Daphne gave me my schedule back. Jessie grabbed my hand and we left.

"I'm starting to feel like a rag doll now." I thought.

* * *

The hallways started to clear up now. Jessie started chuckling to herself.

"Um what's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Jessie replied slyly.

She led me up several flight of stairs into a quiet hallway. Suddenly Jessie opened a door and throw me in.

"Hey what's the meaning of this?" I said nervously and angry as she shut the door.

"Hahaha think of it as a welcoming present loser" Jessie replied as she walked away.

"HEY LET ME OUT" I screamed.

I tried opening the door, but the door knob just spines.

"Great its broken" I thought.

I banged on the door hoping an angry teacher would come out to see what's the noise is all about, but no luck. It looks like Jessie led me to n abandoned area of the school. It seems like I'm trapped in a storage closet, because there's old books and chairs stacked up. I sat in the corner of the room and started to cry.

"Not again, they don't even know me yet" I thought.

* * *

I guess I was crying quite loudly because I didn't even hear footsteps coming.

"H-hey is someone here?" a somewhat familiar called out.

I eminently ran to the door.

"Y-YES IN H-HERE " I shouted in a shaky voice.

"PLEASE O-OPEN THE D-DOOR" I shouted in a shaky voice again.

"Sure" the somewhat familiar said.

The door opened and I quickly got out, my face was red because I was crying. I realized the person who helped me, was the boy who ran into me, the boy named Fred.

"Are you ok?" Fred said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you for your help" I said.

I ran off back the way I came while wiping my face from the tears.

"W-WAIT…."Fred shouted, too late I had already left the building.

I went down back to the bathroom to wash my face off, and looked at my schedule. I did notice Fred was wearing a white polo shirt and a orange scarf, he was wearing blue pants and was a blond boy.

* * *

I was about 15-20 minutes late but I finally found my class. The teacher and the students looked at me entering the class.

I looked right at Jessie but I just said "Sorry I got lost"

I handed the teacher my schedule which said "New student" on it.

"Well that's ok, everyone this is Velma Dinkley she's new here so make her feel welcome" the teacher announced.

"We are taking a test" the teacher said

"You can try the test to see how much you know" the teacher said handed me a my schedule and test then pointed at an empty desk.

I sat down and took the test. I finished pretty fast and gave my test to the teacher. Soon the last bit of students turned in theirs too. The class was quiet for a few minutes. Finally the teacher got up and handed the test back.

He gave my test last and said "Amazing Miss Dinkley you got a 105% you even got the bonus question right and you also did better than most of the class"

Suddenly everyone stared at me while I just sank in my seat.

* * *

Later at lunch I noticed several groups of teens sitting together, there were Jocks (I can tell because they wore football jackets), popular girls surrounded by boys, nerdy looking teens, regular looking teens, and many more. I headed to the lunch line to get my lunch. I noticed one boy stacking his plate with lots of food, it was the green T-shirt boy umm Raggy (well Scooby called him that). I was next but the only things left was a salad and dressing. I paid for my lunch and look for a place to sit, the only available seat was with Raggy.

I approached him and asked "Can I sit here?"

He looked up and nodded his head yes. I sat down and began to eat.

Raggy looked at me and said "So uh like what's your name?"

I looked at him and replied "Its Velma Dinkley, your Raggy right?"

He chuckled and said "No, its like Norville Rogers, people call me Shaggy though, like you must have heard my dog say my name huh?"

I laugh and answered "Yes" in a laughing voice.

"So you like new here, I never seen you around here before" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah I just moved down here" I replied back.

We ended up talking all through lunch while we ate.

We went to throw away our lunch but suddenly we both heard some teens say "Look Shaggy actually made a friend" and "Look at the love birds" also "Look at those losers"

It was then I learned nothing has changed, and I'll still get bullied.

* * *

Finally my last class came, it was Science, which was my favorite subject. I look around the class. I quickly noticed some familiar faces. I saw Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, and sadly Jessie.

I handed the teacher my schedule, she said "You can sits next to Shaggy" she pointed to him.

I was very happy to get to be in one class with him and I even get to sit with him. The only down part was I had another class with Jessie and Daphne (I have P.E. with Daphne to). I sat down but felt like someone was staring at me I looked around. There I saw Fred looking at me with a concerned face. I also saw the same mystery book Daphne and I had on his desk. Then I just remembered I left him right after he helped me. As much as I hated to I have to talk to him after class.

"Velms like you listening?" Shaggy asked.

I just realized he was talking to me.

"Sorry Shaggy, I blanked out what was it?" I managed to respond.

"Like I said, I forgot to tell you something very important during lunch" Shaggy replied.

"What?" I asked curiously.

Shaggy said "If you want to survive here, avoid several people like that boy over there Red Hairing"

Shaggy pointed at a red head boy

"Also his twin sister Jessie Hairing" Shaggy said pointed at Jessie.

"Heh you told me a little to late about her" I said with anger.

"Zoinks, well try to avoid her from now on" Shaggy said with a little fear.

"Also try to avoid Daphne Blake, she's not mean but like her friends are, they always ready to pounce on anyone trying to befriend her." Shaggy said with a timed look.

"And like also same goes with Fre…." Shaggy started but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Ok class settle down now!" the teacher said as we began class.

* * *

The bell rang and I tried to catch up with Fred. It look like he was waiting for me. I signed and walk up to him knowing he'd want to know why I was locked in a storage closet.

"Hey, uh …" Fred started to say.

"Its Velma, Velma Dinkley" I said.

"I'm Fred Jones, most people call me Freddie though" Fred replied.

"Um I'm guessing you want to ask me about before huh?" I said nervously.

"Yeah, what happened?" Fred asked with a concern face.

"Uh I don't know, some one pushed me in the storage closet when I was looking for my class" I answered.

"So your new?" Fred asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well I got to go, my bus is first, be careful next time ok" Fred said as he headed for his bus.

I started to walk to the front of the school to catch up with Shaggy, then suddenly I was grabbed.

"Wha the?" I said as I was being pulled somewhere.

Someone took my glasses off and another one put their hand over my mouth, and the other around my waist. I could tell there was more than one person. I struggled but no luck, this person is way stronger than me. They took me down the stairs to the basement of the school.

* * *

It was kinda dark, and I couldn't see a thing without my glasses. They put me down on a chair, and even though I couldn't see I could hear them crowding around me.

"Wh-what do you want?" I said nervously and angrily, not looking at anyone directly.

"CAN IT DORKLEY!" A familiar voice said.

"Jessie what do you want?" I said annoyed this time.

"Hey you said she couldn't see without her glasses" a unfamiliar voice said.

"How did they know? I never told anyone." I thought.

"My cousin said she couldn't!" Jessie whispered to some girl.

Suddenly she grabbed my hair and pulled it, while others held me down.

"Look Dorkley, I don't know how you talk to Freddie without him ignoring you but that stops right now" Jessie said angrily.

"OW, LET GO" I shrieked in pain"

"Oh shut up" demanded Jessie

"You stay faraway from Freddie" others said angrily.

"LET GO, HELP!" I shrieked more loudly this time.

"Quiet no one is coming" Jessie said confidently.

Jessie let go of my hair, I struggled more and got free. I started running, but tripped over something. I turned to my side trying to get up. They laughed and quickly pinned me down. Someone stomped on my stomach several times, others kicked me a few times.

Jessie sat on me and said "If you ever go near Freddie again, you're dead"

Someone throw my glasses on the floor somewhere. Everyone left, leaving me blind, lost, and hurt.

"So much for first impression" I thought.

* * *

The next day I put a strong face on and walked to school. I catch up with Shaggy,. Scooby was there with a bag in his mouth.

"Like thanks Scob" Shaggy said happily.

"Rour relcome Raggy" Scooby said.

"What's with the bag Shag?" I asked walking up to him.

"Oh this. Its just my snack for later" Shaggy answered.

"Like Scooby you should head home now" Shaggy pointed out.

"Ok Raggy, rye-rye Relma rnd Raggy" Scooby said heading home.

"Bye Scooby" Shaggy And I said in union.

We started to head towards school.

"Like what happen yesterday Velms?" Shaggy asked.

"You disappeared after school" Shaggy added.

"Uh sorry I uh had to talk to Fred Jones after class" I answered.

"YOU WHAT?" Shaggy screamed.

"Are you crazy, he has psycho fan girls, and mean jock friends" Shaggy explained.

"I wished I knew that sooner." I mumbled.

"Zoinks I can't believe your still alive" Shaggy said.

"Me either" I thought.

* * *

Later at school I went to P.E. I remembered I had some bruises from the other day, so I changed in the stalls. We walked out to the basketball court at had to stretch out with partners. The couch picked your partner I got paired with Daphne.

"Great…." I thought.

Daphne did the pull ups first, while I held her feet down.

"So, How, Was, Your, First, Day, Yesterday?" Daphne asked while doing her pull ups.

"Uh ok I guess" I replied.

"Done, your turn uh Velma right?" Daphne said.

"Yeah" I answered her as I slowly sat down.

Daphne got up but tripped over her own feet.

"What is she? Danger prone?" I thought.

I began to do my pull ups slowly. After a few minutes I finished my pull ups. I put my arms up slowly and stretched, not realizing my shirt lifted up a little showing my stomach in front of Daphne. Daphne's face turned white. I noticed her staring at me, I quickly fixed my shirt.

"Oh, look everyone is going to the football field, lets go" I said nervously as I ran off.

"Wa-wait a sec, Velma!" Daphne said standing there a little shocked.

Daphne caught up right when everyone drafted teams.

* * *

During the football game Daphne was on the red team and I was on the blue team. The Q.B passed me the ball. I didn't get why till almost all the red team chased after me (Sports isn't my best quality). I looked around for my defenders but no one was around.

"JINKIES!" I screamed as everyone leaped to tackled me.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, in a lot of pain.

"Velma are you ok?" Daphne asked worried.

"Y-yeah I guess" I said holding the football, I got up and got in my position.

"Hey what was that?" Daphne said angrily at my team.

Most of them said "What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you defended her?" Daphne said angrier.

"Uh its ok Daphne your team just got passed my defense that's all." I said softly.

"Velma, your face is bleeding" Daphne said with a concerned voice.

"Huh?" I said touching my face.

Daphne took off her green scarf and wiped my face.

"Come on, lets get you to the clinic" Daphne said nicely.

"I can go by myself, its ok" I replied knowing only more harassment will happen if Daphne took me.

"You sure, but what about your….." Daphne began to say before I cut her off.

"I'm sure" I said quickly running off.

* * *

"Well now its obvious Daphne has nothing to do with me getting bullied…again" I thought as I left the clinic.

"She is also catching on what's happening, hmm she's smarter than I thought" I said to myself.

"Like whose catching on to what Velms?" A familiar voice said right behind me.

"AH, oh Jinkies you scared me Shaggy" I said in a jumpy voice.

Shaggy is now staring at me.

"Uh I was talking about a game show, this blond girl seems dumb but is smarter than she looks" I managed to say.

"Ooh" Shaggy said while pulling out a sandwich from his bag.

"Like what, (munch) happened to your face?" Shaggy said staring at my face while eating.

"I was playing football, and I got tackled" I answered.

"Zoinks, you ok?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah, its not as bad as it looks" I answered again.

We turned the corner at had to go your separate ways. Later the last class of the day finally came. As soon as I sat down I banged my head on my desk from exhaustion.

* * *

Later on my way home I guess I was so tired I didn't even realize where I was going, I ended up at a old mansion its windows was broken and the wooden mansion look badly damaged from decaying. It looked so creepy but for some strange reason I was drawn to it. I walked up to the door of the old house and then opened the door. It was dark and cobwebs was everywhere. I grabbed my keychain which had a small but effective flashlight on it. I wondered in this old house with no reason for hours. In the living room I saw a fireplace, some old couches, a old coffee table, a old bookcase with books on it, and a very old T.V. There was several old closets. I found a room that looked like a office room, the chair was dusty and broken, the desk had old paper on it too. I found two bathrooms downstairs. I wondered some more and found several guest rooms, one had to be the master bedroom, it had a huge old dusty bed and a bathroom that was big. In the kitchen there was a old propane stove and oven, a old refrigerator, old cabinets, and an empty pantry. This old house is so big, it even had two flights of stairs. It was getting late so I decided to come back tomorrow (Saturday ) to look around more, but I think I just found my own hangout.

* * *

I entered my house only to find it empty, with just a note on the wall.

It said "Off on a business trip Velma your in charge. Love Mom and Dad."

I signed

"Not again" I mumbled.

I found my sister, Madelyn sitting on the couch watching Cartoon Network.

"Your home late, its already past 7:00 P.M" Madelyn announced. I ran to my room.

"What are you up to?" Madelyn asked poking her head in my room.

"Just packing my stuff." I said annoyed.

"Why?" Madelyn said confused.

"Every time Mom and Dad has a business trip that usually means we are moving" I said even more annoyed.

"No it doesn't, we stayed in the same state for three years now." Madelyn said comely.

"But moved within it four times." I said very annoyed now.

"So" Madelyn said

"Don't you got homework or something?" I said.

"N-no…." She said leaving my room.

"Going to do your homework?" I asked.

"Shut up" Madelyn said defeated.

Later I plopped in my bed and drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next day after dropping off Madelyn at her friends, I grabbed a bag full of stuff and went out to that old mansion. I took some flashlights, lots of wires, some tools, a small generator I made, snacks, water bottles, and my laptop. I entered the mansion and went to work. After looking around the mansion some more, I found the power box and started to mess with it till I got the power to work with my small generator. I smirked and headed for the kitchen and loaded the old cabinets and the pantry with the snacks and water bottles. Then I setup a wireless connection for my laptop. I setup some wires so the power stretched further in the mansion. By the time I was done setting up everything I was covered in dirt and cobwebs, and it is already 5:00 P.M, I've been here since 7:00 A.M. I sat on the couch and went on my laptop, I found out this mansion is very old, about 250 years old and has been owned by several different people, everyone of the owners thought this place was haunted.

"Haunted please" I said to myself.

"This place is just old, I've been here all day and nothing strange happened to me."

Then I thought "Hmm I wonder if anyone else thinks this place is haunted" I said

"Wait a sec, this place is old, I bet it has hidden rooms, and passageways!" I said getting up to start looking.

It didn't take long to find small doors hidden behind furnishers. One hidden door led from the downstairs all the way up to the 3rd floor library, another was a small door hidden behind a little table on the stairway that led to under the stairs where that led to a huge hidden room.

"I'm starting to really like this place" I said happily as I looked for more hidden rooms.

* * *

A week went by I've been in this old mansion everyday after school. I really am happy I found a place to have to myself, school kinda sucks, I mean I get great grades but I get bullied a lot. I get bullied by Jessie Hairing and a group of girls everyday now, getting more bruises on my stomach from them too, I'm sick of it, the worse part is I can't get the school involved because they'll tell my family and they will get involved, that's to embarrassing, and they would make us move again, I'm sick of moving even more than getting bullied. Shaggy doesn't know I get bullied. I turned the corner leaving the library, when I saw Jessie and her friends leaning on the wall, my eyes widen as I turned around hoping she didn't see me. She did though, her and her friends grabbed me and took me to the schools basement.

"Dorkley I heard you talked to Freddie yesterday" Jessie said.

"We we're helping the science teacher" I said annoyed.

"Tsk tsk, you know the rule, NO TALKING TO FREDDIE!" Jessie yelled angrily.

"What should we do to her?" one girl said.

"I don't know yet, just play with her while I think" Jessie said winking at her friends.

"Ok" they all said in unison.

Two girls grabbed my arms, while the others started to punch and kick my stomach. I struggled but I can't escape.

"I know why don't we get my brother to start hurting Shaggy" Jessie said evilly.

"NO! This is between you and me!" I said weakly.

"Fine" Jessie said.

She turned and gave me a hard punch right above my bellybutton. I fell to my knees as they left me.

"They should be taught a lesson!" I groaned.

* * *

Monday came back around and I spent my most of the week fixing up my hangout. I meet up with Shaggy and Scooby but this time some thing was odd.

"Why is Scooby wearing cloths?" I asked a little amused.

"R'm roing to rchool!" Scooby said happily.

I turned to Shaggy.

"Like he keeps whining about going, I like caved" Shaggy said with a big sign.

I just smiled and we walked to school.

"So Shaggy have you seen a big old mansion?" I asked.

"Like yeah, its like haunted right Scoob?" Shaggy said turning to Scooby.

"Reah raunted really raunted" Scooby said making a ghostly face.

"Interesting" I said, then added "Does everyone at school think its haunted to?"

Shaggy now shaking said "Yeah, like everyone avoids it."

"Even Jessie Hairing?" I asked.

"Like yeah, and her brother too." Scooby and Shaggy seem to have calmed down now.

"Velma when did you see that mansion?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh by accident, I didn't realize I went the wrong way home a while ago" I answered.

"To think the Hairings believe in stuff like that, but still all the better." I thought.

* * *

As we got to the school I looked at Scooby and Shaggy.

"You do realize Scooby isn't enrolled in this school right?" I said

"What are you going to tell your teacher?" I added very amused now.

"Oh like I didn't even think of that." Shaggy said nervously.

"Ruh-Roh" Scooby said nervously too.

"Like I got it, meet our new exchange student Scoobert" Shaggy announced pointing at Scooby.

"Hahaha you guys are so toast" I said very amused because of them now.

"Well maybe I'll see you guys at lunch" I said as we went our separate ways.

* * *

During my first few classes all I could think about was how to get back at Jessie.

"Oh I got it!" I thought right before the bell rang.

On the way to P.E. I wrote a letter and stuck it in Jessie's locker when no one was looking. I entered the P.E. locker room, Daphne ran up to me and said while pulling my shirt up at little.

"How's those bruises?"

My face turned red and I quickly pulled my shirt down .

"What are you talking about?" I said hoping she buy it.

"Come on Velma, you know I saw them" Daphne said.

"I have no idea what your talking about Daphne" I said trying to play dumb.

"Velma, you still have bruises on you, and the haven't changed" Daphne said seeing right through me.

I signed

"They don't hurt anymore" I said giving in.

"You know, your not to good at lying" Daphne said smiling at me.

"Oh by they way you dropped this the first day of school, I forgot to give it to you." Daphne said.

"Huh?" I said while receiving my book back.

"My mystery book when did I…Oh when Fred ran into me" I said out loud.

"Fred Jones?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" I said.

"Know him? Who doesn't know him" Daphne said with dreamy eyes.

"Hehehe looks like Daphne has a crush" I thought.

* * *

Later at lunch I saw Shaggy and Scooby with two huge trays of food and their own lunch bag on the side. I grabbed the only thing they seemed to skip, the salad.

"So I see your still playing this charade ." I said amusedly.

"Like yeah they totally bought it" Shaggy said gulping down a huge sandwich.

"Reah rotally rought it" Scooby chimed in.

I started to laugh at their silly charade, then joined them and ate my lunch.

"Velma, like you know you're the only one who like know it was Scooby" Shaggy pointed out.

"Well it wasn't that hard Scooby's face kinda gave it away" I said.

"Rhat's rong rith my face?" Scooby said now touching his face.

"Nothing it's just that your face is furry" I said.

"Roh, rokay" Scooby said.

* * *

After about 20 minutes lunch was over. Scooby Shaggy and I took our trays to the trash can. Shaggy and Scooby throw theirs away and started to walk away, and I was just about to do the same, when suddenly it felt like I was being lifted up. I was and right into the trash. The trash can was nailed to the floor and I was face first in it.

"SHAGGY, SCOOBY!" was all I was able to scream.

The next thing I knew I hear Scooby barking and a lot of noise. I tried to pull myself out but all I could do was kick my feet, my hands were in a awkward position, and I felt my glasses come off.

"Hey what's going on?" I heard Fred say.

"Velma like hold on I'll get you out" Shaggy said.

I felt Shaggy grab me by my waist and was pulling me out.

"What's the meaning of this?" Fred said to a group of boys and girls.

They all were saying "She fell in" or "She jumped in it."

Some of those girls sounded familiar, they were Jessie's friends.

"Shaggy can you get my glasses please, they fell in the trash can." I asked quietly.

"Sure Velms" Shaggy said grabbing my glasses out of the trash.

I put them on to see Jessie smirking at a table.

"Hey Velma you ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks Fred" I said quietly.

"No problem Velma" Fred said sincerely.

"And thanks Shaggy and Scooby…." I said now realizing Scooby cornered the group of teens with his disguise completely off.

By now a teacher finally came over to see what's happening.

* * *

I had to wear my P.E. cloths because my other cloths smelt gross, and looked like I got thrown up on. Shaggy didn't get detention from Scooby because help me out. As for the group of teens well they got a week worth of it. Jessie of course got away with it. I know she planned it, but it doesn't matter I'll get her back. I entered the Science class, and I saw Scooby tied to Shaggy's desk. Everyone was staring at me, guess everyone knows already. I noticed Daphne looked really worried, Daphne was about to get up when the bell ranged.

The teacher said "Settle down class."

Daphne throw a note to me though.

It said "Met me after class ok"

I signed.

"I don't have time to talk to her after school, I got to get everything setup" I thought.

"Ok class we have a pop quiz" the teacher said handing out papers.

When I got the test I finished it in five minutes. I waited a few minutes to turn it in, I don't want to be first. After about ten minutes one girl got up and turned hers in. I got up and did the same then.

"Velma please come here please" the teacher suddenly said quietly. I got up and walked to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What's your IQ?" the teacher asked quietly.

"I don't know I haven't tested it." I said nervously.

"Do you know each one of your teachers said you got a 100% on everything you did so far?" the teacher informed me.

"Well, I did skipped two grades" I said in almost a whisper.

"Why are you in average classes then?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well I'll see if I can get you in the advance classes" the teacher said.

I sat back down and just laid my head on my desk till class was class was over.

* * *

I told Shaggy and Scooby to head out without me, and met up with Daphne.

"What's going on with you?" Daphne said getting straight to the point.

"Nothing" I said.

"What about lunch?" Daphne said.

"It was a foolish prank" I said quickly.

"Yeah right, what about those bruises? Those are new" Daphne said very concern.

"H-hockey, I play hockey and get hurt easily" I said making it up on the spot.

"Your lying, your getting bullied aren't you?" Daphne said quickly.

"I-I have to go" I said running off.

"VELMA!" Daphne shouting at me.

I turned my head now seeing Fred walking next to Daphne. I saw Daphne whispering something to Fred but they soon got out of sight. I ran all the way home and grabbed some stuff out of my house.

I left a note for Madelyn that said "Don't burn the house down, while I'm gone, Love Velma"

* * *

I left to the mansion. I ran into the mansion and started to setup hidden cameras everywhere, I rigged the back and front doors to shut and lock from the out side, same goes to all the windows on the first floor. I setup speakers in the air vents. I setup hidden lights all around the mansion. I setup hidden projectors in every room. I made sure you couldn't notice anything too, I adjusted one more camera and it was all set. I hid in the control room under the stairs. I could control everything in this room. At the front door I saw Jessie standing there with some girls and her brother.

In that note I sent her said "There was a party happening at the old haunted mansion hosted by Fred and Daphne, bring your friends and your brother"

They entered the house I quickly clicked a button and the doors and windows shut and locked. Then I clicked another button and a moaning sound filled the air. I saw Jessie and her friends faces turn white, her brother's face was even whiter. I clicked another button that made fog fill the floor. They all screamed and ran to the stairs. I turned the projector on and a ghost appeared at the top of the stairs and flow over their heads to the bottom of the stairs and disappeared into the wall. I could hear them scream loudly up the stairs. They split into two groups running in different directions. I laughed and turned on more projectors, the ghosts chased the groups up and down stairs, in and out rooms, and into each other. I put on a well made costume and I left the control room and went through a passageway that led upstairs to the 3rd floor. They were all together now hiding in a room crying, quietly entered the room through a hidden door.

I had a voice enhancer on and then I said in a eerier voice "STOP YOUR VIOLENT WAYS OR WE'LL HAUNT YOU FOR ETERNATIE!"

I was trying so hard not to laugh at their faces. They all screamed and ran out the door and down the stairs. I slid down a pole hidden under the closet floor, it led to the control room. I unlocked all the doors and watch them run for their lives. I was laughing so hard I was irritating my bruises. I had moved a couch in the control room earlier, and laid down exhausted from setting everything up.

* * *

I woke up in the mansion on the couch.

"I must have fell asleep, good thing Mom and Dad still isn't home yet" I said while I yawned.

I looked at my watch its 4:40 A.M. If I run I could get ready for school. By the time I got home it was 4:54 A.M. I snuck into the house without waking Madelyn up, I took a shower as fast as I could, then I got dressed brushed my teeth, did my hair and ran out the door. It was 5:36 A.M. I guess Shaggy had already went without me this time because he wasn't where we'd usually met up. I walked kinda fast to school to make it on time.

When I saw Daphne Fred and some teachers by the front doors of the school I stayed out of sight. I know they're waiting for me, they are going to question me, and call my parents I know it. I ran home, I had to delete the school's phone call for my parents to come to my school.

I called my parents to tell them I stayed home because I had a cold. I wish I could see Jessie's face today knowing it be a little freaked but I don't want to deal with Fred, Daphne and the teachers. I decided to go to my hangout today before Madelyn came home from school. Everything was still setup, I guess I'll leave it like this, in case unwelcome visitors come around. I really like this place its nice to hangout here, and its kinda like my own safe house. I have no idea how to avoid this problem that Daphne and Fred brought up to the teachers, how can I avoid it without my parents finding out? I read my mystery book to pass the time here.

* * *

Later my phone ranged I noticed Shaggy was calling I let it ring though.

I hope he'll leave a message saying something like "Like why didn't you come to school? Are you sick or something? Like call me back okay"

I hope he doesn't find out. Shaggy did leave a message but its not the message I was hoping for.

Shaggy's voice mail said "Velma where are you? Like Daphne and Fred came over my house. They are worried about you, and they are looking for you, Scooby and I are looking for you too! Velma please call back"

I called my sister's friend's parents to pick up Madelyn after school and let her sleep over. Then I held my head, closed my eyes and bit my lip thinking, Than I grabbed all my stuff and put it in the control room. I ran to one of the rooms and grabbed some old perfume. I sprayed it all over the mansion in every room and all around the out side of it too. I know Scooby can pick my scent up easily I sprayed it everywhere I went then I hide in the control room. I sat on the couch in a little ball hoping they wont find me.

* * *

A while later about 8:00 P.M. two men in masks came up to the front of the mansion I saw them on my hidden camera. I saw them enter the mansion. I can hear them talking, the bigger man seemed to be the leader.

"Look I hear this place had money hidden here" the bigger man said.

"Dude I don't know I heard its haunted here" the smaller one said.

"You actually believe in that stuff?" the bigger man said annoyed.

He pulled out a gun and said "If anyone or anything tries to prevent me from finding this money then they're dead."

I was very nervous now.

"What will they do if they catch me?" I thought in fear.

I ran up to my controls and clicked a button, it shut the doors and windows and locked them. I saw the small one getting very scared. The big one seemed unfazed. I clicked a few other buttons which turned the moaning sound on and the fog filled the floor. The big one was still unfazed, the small one was shaking in fear. I turned the projector on and a ghost appeared. The small one screamed and ran to the stairs.

The big one stood his ground and yelled "WELL YOU'RE HERE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH?"

My eyes widen in disbelieve. The big man walked right up to the projection made ghost and put his hand right through it.

"Its fake look, the light is shining on my hand!" the big man said calmly.

"What? It is?" the smaller man said amazed.

"Stay here someone is playing games with us and the only exits is this front door and that back one over there." the big one said pointing at the doors.

"I'm going to find our little friend" the big man said with anger.

I sat back in my chair horrified shaking like a leaf.

"COME OUT. COME OUT, WHERE EVER YOU ARE" the big man yelled looking through the whole mansion.

I'm now under my desk where everything is setup on shaking fearfully. I crawled to my bag and grabbed my cell phone I crawled back to under my desk, and call Shaggy.

"HELLO VELMA?" Shaggy screamed after answering my call.

"Yeah its me, please quiet down…Shaggy I'm in big trouble I'm scared very scared." I whispered in the lowest voice I can make.

"Where are you? What's wrong?" Shaggy said in a franked voice.

"You know that old mansion right? I'm there but there are two men here…they have guns" I said in a shaky voice.

"WHAT?" Shaggy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the smaller man said.

"DANM IT, WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT NOW!" the bigger man screams echoed throughout the mansion.

I froze for a second, holding the phone to my chest.

"What's this….HAHAHAHA…OH GOD YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" the bigger man said.

I looked at my camera I saw the bigger man on the 3rd floors guest room holding my ID

"Oh god, no no no no no, not good not good" I said in the phone.

"What Velma? What's happening?" Shaggy said in a worried voice.

"He found my ID, it has my name, on it my age on it, and my picture on it" I said while crying.

"Like Velma don't worry we're almost there" Shaggy said.

"Don't come in through the doors!" I whispered.

"Come through a window where the kitchen is, its near the back door" I whispered

"Like got it Velma" Shaggy said .

"COME OUT VELMA I WONT HURT YOU" the bigger man yelled mischievously.

* * *

"Velma, its me Daphne, where here, now where do we go?" Daphne said.

"Ok go to the back of the mansion, careful though, one is watching the downstairs" I whispered.

I clicked a button that unlocked the window in the kitchen, and it went up.

"We're in the back now where?" Daphne said.

"See the open window? Go through it" I whispered.

I can see them coming in through one of the T.V. screen. Than I saw the small man heading their way. "Hide one of them is coming" I whispered quickly.

"What how do you know?" Daphne whispered.

"No time, hide" I whispered quickly.

I see them all finding places to hide. The smaller man looked in the kitchen, and went in the pantry and took one of my snakes, then left.

"Ok he left, now look in the pantry there should be a box there, move it and go down the stairs, while hiding the hidden stairs" I whispered.

I can see them go down them and is now in a dark room with only one other stairs and a door.

"There should be a flashlight under the stairs" I whispered.

"Daphne I can see you through a camera, I placed them all over the mansion" I whispered.

"Wow, where is it" Daphne said shining the flashlight everywhere finally hitting the camera.

My glasses helped enhance the shine in my eyes.

"OW!" I screamed.

"Daphne don't point that in the camera!" I said.

I quickly held my mouth just realizing I screamed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the small man called out.

"Its our little friend, Velma" the bigger man said coming down the stairs.

"Who?" the smaller man said.

"The girl who setup all these little ghost tricks, she's down here somewhere from the sound of here voice." the bigger man said.

I can see they are standing next to the hidden door behind the little table, that lead to where I am. I collected my stuff, and went into a hidden door under a rug with no other exits in it.

"Ok good news is you guys can escape by going up the other set of stairs and out a small window that can only be opened from the inside, the bad news is I can't" I whispered grimly.

I heard Daphne repeat what I said, then I heard some shuffling sounds, it sounded like Daphne was giving the phone to someone else.

"What? That's not happening….Well make a distraction while yo….." Fred whispered before I cut him off.

"No, that's way to dangerous, the bigger man is down here, he's very dangerous, and he knows I'm downstairs too" I whispered.

"He'll shot you if you try that…..He don't know you guys are here, and he don't know who you guys are." I whispered.

"We are not leaving without you Velma" Fred whispered firmly.

"Look, leave and call the cops now! They will find hidden rooms soon, it didn't take me to long to find them, and it won't take them long either." I whispered

"Velma…" Fred started but I cut him off.

"Freddie They'll find the hidden door that leads to the control room, and soon the hidden door under a rug where I'm hiding, I need you guys to leave and get the cops now my phone is almost dead, hurry" I whispered.

I took a peek to see if they were leaving and they were.

"If only the bigger man stayed upstairs my plan could have worked" I thought grimly.

"All we needed to do was get the smaller one upstairs and I would be home free" I thought.

I closed my eyes and sat down in the small dark hidden room.

* * *

"What the? Oh god. Henry check this out! It's a camera!" the smaller one said.

"THAT LITTLE RAT HAS BEEN WATCHING US THIS WHOLE TIME!" the bigger one named Henry yelled.

"Well that explains why she didn't try to leave then" the smaller man said.

"Hey Marvin your right. She hiding somewhere in this mansion watching us right now" Henry said pleased.

"I wonder…" Henry started, then a sound came he was pulling the camera's wires trying to find the source.

I took another peek to see what's happening, and saw most of the 1st floors camera's went blank, I saw them coming close to the hidden door on the stairway. I quickly hide back in the small room under the rug. I heard something getting knocked over.

"Look, a little hidden door" Henry said annoyed.

I covered my mouth, trying to hide my breathing. I heard the little door getting kicked opened.

* * *

"GAMES OVER KID, COME OUT NOW!" Henry shouted angrily.

I heard them looking around, one of them stood on the hidden door covered by the rug.

Just after that I heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen. It sounds like someone screaming. I listen more.

"HEY LIKE OUT HERE MORONS!" "REAH OUT RERE!" it was Scooby and Shaggy's voices!

I heard two running noises going towards the kitchen. I got up and went in the control room and looked at the screen to see Shaggy and Scooby run into the office room with Henry and Marvin hot on their trail.

I looked at the office room camera but it was blank.

"NO!" I shouted running to that room.

"SHAGGY, SCOOBY!" I shouted as I ran.

* * *

I ran into the office room and was quickly grabbed and held tightly.

"AAAA, LET GO, LET GO" I shouted.

My eyes are all watery and my face was held against the person's stomach.

"Like Velma its me" Shaggy said.

I looked up to see him safe and sound and I saw Scooby's happy face next to me too.

"Where's those…." I started but was cut off.

"Look up Velma" Freddie said.

I turned around to see Freddie and Daphne smiling happily at me.

I looked up to see Henry and Marvin in a net, and on the floor was their guns. I stood there in shock. Suddenly something fell down and hit Daphne on the head, then hitting the floor.

"Huh? Um Velma I think this is yours….." Daphne said looking at my ID.

"I didn't know you were only 12 years old Velma!" Daphne gasped.

Just then we heard cop cars out side the mansion. Scooby and Shaggy went to get the cops as we watched Henry and Marvin. The cops came in took the guns as evidence, and arrested Henry and Marvin. I explained the were looking for hidden money somewhere in this mansion, and Freddie explained how they trapped them. They thanked us for a job-well done.

* * *

I got ready for school the next day. When I got to school with Shaggy, everyone started to clap and cheer at us. The new papers were everywhere, Daphne, Freddie, Shaggy, Scooby, and I were on the front page of the news. There was an article about what we had done and it also had a article about how I was bullied in school. I turned white after reading the article about me. I turned around to runaway but, I saw Freddie and Daphne right behind me staring at me.

"Your not running away this time Velma" Daphne said to me.

Shaggy put his hand on my shoulder and Daphne put her hand on my other shoulder and Freddie put his hand on my head. I looked at them, they and started to cry.

"I don't want to move anymore, I want to stay here in Coolsville." I said crying.

"Then don't" Shaggy said.

"If my parents find out about me getting bullied, they will make me move." I said in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Velma we will convince your parents to stay here" Freddie said boldly.

"Now Velma, you have to tell us who is bulling you?" Daphne said with sad eyes.

"Your not going to like you my answer" I said nervously.

Daphne looked me straight in my eyes.

"Ok, Jessie Hairing, and her group of friends, the ones how are crazy for Freddie…." I said looking at the floor.

I noticed Daphne's face was the angriest of all of them. It's kinda scary.

"HEY GIRL" Jessie called out to Daphne.

Daphne gave her the death stare.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN JESSIE!" Daphne shouted at her with so much anger.

Daphne grabbed my hand and we all walked in the school together. Everything was changing, and it was for the better.

* * *

Later after school it was the moment of truth. My Mom and Dad came home today. Freddie, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and I went to my house.

"Mom? Dad?" I said to them.

They were both in the kitchen.

"Yes? Hmm who are they? Your friends?" my Mom ask.

"Yes" I answered her.

Daphne nudged me a little.

"Umm Mom, Dad….I..I…I got bullied at school" I said trembling.

"WHAT?" both Mom and Dad said unison.

"I knew it was a bad idea moving out here" Dad said angrily.

"Are you hurt honey?" Mom said worried.

"No I'm fine…" I managed to say.

"We're taking that job offer" my Dad said looking at my Mom.

"N-no" I said.

My Mom was asking millions of question. While my Dad questioned Shaggy, Daphne, and Freddie.

Also Dad said stuff like "Pack your bags"

Freddie made a huge whistle, that got everyone's attention.

"We don't want Velma to move, we want her to stay!" Freddie said firmly.

"Yeah" Daphne said

"Like she's our friend, we want here to stay here" Shaggy said looking at my Dad right in the eyes.

"Why? So she can get bullied again in school?" my Dad said annoyed.

"I WANT TO STAY DAD" I shouted at my Dad for the first time.

My parents stared at me surprised.

"I'm tired of moving, I want to stay. I want to be with my friends" I said.

My Mom whispered something to my Dad, he signed.

"Alright we'll stay on one condition" my Dad announced.

"Sure anything" I said joyfully.

"You never hide anything from us again, or shout at us ok?" both Mom and Dad said unison.

We all started to cheer in joy and happiness. The whole gang hugged me in joy.

"Scooby Doby Dooo! Hehehehe" Scooby howled.

* * *

**Fan Update Alert!**

**I do plan on continuing this story but I have writers block, *spoiler setting is Holloween and ghost haunting the school, new characters, old characters , love possible jealousy.* **

**But now I need your help! Like would you readers rather I describe everthing that happens or get straight to the point? Would you like it better in 3rd person or in multiple points of view (including 3rd person)? would you like it to have more of other character time (like Freddie and Daphne?)? And ideas please share some I'll give you credit if its good!**


End file.
